Debut
by XxlighterxX
Summary: Sabertooth making a debut and Fairy Tail visiting them. Who will guess it contains little bondage and stage sex?
1. Chapter 1

**Dum duh duh dimmm here is me again! Sorry i have to get this out. Characters may be little OCC because my life is OCC and I'm trying to write humor while listening death metal.**

**Disclimer: Like i fucking write there if its mine.**

**Warning: Swearing but come on! We are grown people right. Un-betad and of course may be little sexual but if i come that part i will give you warning so you don't have to read there. May be contain weird things and un-understandible grammar (-is this a word) and may be its little gay? No ITS YAOI!**

So, thats the day guilds make their debut...

Let me explain it first. It's not what you think they are doing.

It's a usual day for Fiore. Birds chirping, wizards making a mess, trees and children grows... Boring as a hell.

Now come with me to our little depressing characters haven. Well, not really a haven but looks like it.

Welcome to Palace!

After winning GmG, you think they are snubbing around like some kind of queen dog but no, they are not. They are preparing for debut of their guilds. Lets move to most hateful character in Fairy Tail, our little "I am princess of this guild and i have to be protected every minute or else they will try to rape or kidnap me." girl Lucy.

"Master, are you sure we have to do this? You know we don't have to."

The little old man says, "My child, you didn't learn anything! The King said there is a prize in the end, we have to join!" with a big dollar logos.

One with big rack and red hair says,"Master, you didn't say us rules, please continue to there."

Suddenly guild's door burst and appeared to be two guy, one is hotter than fire and other is coolest person in the world, did you see these biceps these are what UNICEF have to protect.

Whatever. They are fighting non-stop they just cock-blocking some guys around Levy, because admit it even without breasts she has three dicks in her pocket. Gajeel is comfortable as always and i know his name because he has a canon that i ship, just like the guy with black hair is (coolest) canon with some other person beside Lucy, Juvia! My beloved big breast fangirl.

While they are getting ready lets take look at Sabertooth, sometime ago has lousy Master, just like president of ...(author couldn't say countries name because afraid of getting busted), but he died and i hope God gives this fortune to them too. Okay, this getting too political.

In Fairy Tail they arguing over theme but in Sabertooth its all decided. Even though Sting is Master Rufus decided every thing, every little thing. Their theme is 16. century.

Ahh, good times... I remember it very well because in this time there is huge success over fashion. Just like i said before, long long ago but not that long, only few century.

Again. Whatever. Rufus makes Sting wear leather pants and knee high boots with baggy old shirt like the ones used by steam punks. He looks sexy but not sexy as Rogue. He wears a ruffled shirt and leather pant, that Rufus decided every one have to wear them, but`with little hat Rogue look astonishing! His hair is tied with a little ribbon and knee high boots to him too, i have thing to them, Rufus gave him a whip. Seriously, a whip. Because Rufus decided it will be more theatrical. Pervert. Not as me though.

Now Rufus, I don't know how to describe him but he is hot too, like all the gay anime characters, except some of them, they are creep me up.

So 16 Century+Leather Pants+Obsession=Rufus with a whip and full white outfit. Unlike Rogue sexy, all black outfit, his are white and similar to Rogue's because they are suppose to be play Masters. Sting's outfit have both colors with white shirt and all.

While Rufus making Rogue Tsundere and Sting pervert lets go back to Fairy Tail, they are waiting for us.

Here we are again. I can see from there Erza has the hottest lingerie I ever see and that all. Lucy has a simple outfit, her skin, which Natsu drooling now. Gray has baggy leather pants, what the fuck is this, Juvia has belly dancer outfit, way to go inspiration!

They are heading for a Palace. So you can see NOT all of them is here because ohem... They have to go other cities bazaars for little show. (and seriously author can't write more than that much character)

It was sigh that everybody has to see while whole Team Natsu gapping like fish because of Sabertooth members.

_WARNING: WE ARE GETTING LITTLE SEXUAL ARRRRR!_

In front them Sting moaning like a bitch in heat (wow too hardcore slow down cowboy) not because of the audience ALL the girls having a massive nosebleed but because of Rogue and Rufus. They are getting into mood really fast. Rogue sitting on stage with, i really don't know how but, looking hot, mysterious and unreachable at the same time. But Rufus just whipping him. Thats it. If we closer to stage we can hear Rogue said this:

"You are lucky that just Rufus loves whips, I, myself prefer spanking but what the hell?" whispering seductively to Sting whose wrist tie to together from back.

OH hell yeah thats the part author makes everything weird and horny for you and left you hanging...

**Sorry, another time maybe? REVIEW or the second chapter will never come. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME . **

**If you want bondage say 1 **

**If you want just Rufus and Rogue 2**

**If you want Threesome 3 ;)**

**If you want Stingx Rufus or Rogue 4 and say which one you want. I may be make all of them may be not. Now my JOB is done with teasing of course *.***


	2. HEHE SMUT

A/N: I love all of you to follow, review and fav! Now Lets Start IT!

Disclaimer: HEHE LIKE THEY DO THEM ON REAL SHOW! No I don't own Fairy Tail...

_**o.o**_

Sting's heart was pounding. He can feel Rogue's little nibbles at his ear and Rufus's rustles as he changes his clothes.

Sting feel warmness at his cheeks. In front of that much people, they really going to have... it in there.

He smiled, kissing Rufus on the lips. Rufus immediately responded with little nibbles and bites on his lips. Their kiss became more rough and hungry as both of them battled for dominance. Sting moaned as Rogue finished his staring to them and started to attack on his neck, steadily nipping on the soft skin.

"Eager are we?" Rogue snorted as he cupped the dragon slayer's erected cock.

"You're the one talk..." Sting replied, eying Rogue's erection as Rufus continued his travelling behind him.

Rogue kissed him, tongues dancing with another, moans exchanges and erections repeatedly brushing against each other. Just as kissess started to gain passion Rogue laid him down. Rogue smiled and turned to kiss Rufus, who watching quietly behing Sting. As Sting watched both hot males making out, Sting felt himself harden even more.

Sting started to push him as he remembered he is tied up. He helplessly watched them.

Rogue grinned through kiss as he saw Sting's strunglings. His fingers teasing the pink buds on the mage's chest, occasionally dropping a hand to grope along Rufus's thigh.

After tongue wrestling with the mage's tongue, Rogue pulled back for moment to catch his breath and started to attack Rufus's neck with playful bites. Rufus moaned deeply when his neck was given soft red marks, standing out on his pale skin. Rogue nudged Rufus back so he could pull Sting to his lap, letting the smaller Dragon Slayer feel his erection beneath the ropes groping Sting's erection.

Rufus stood and decided to get in on the fun, coming up behind Sting and coiling his arms around the other blonde's waist while rocking their hips together. He heard Sting make a little noise from the friction and smirked, licking his lips, giving Sting a hickey to match other mage's.

Sting shivered as the two mages began to sandwiched him. His breath hitched as Rogue teased his nipples while Rufus groped his ass. Rogue bent to lick one of the pert pink buds, his tongue flicking softly before sucking gently. Rufus watched, his hands still feeling up the the Sting while one came around to touch Sting's lips.

"Open up~." He wanted to prep the Slayer for what was to come.

Beckoning the Rufus's command, Sting began to suck mage's fingers. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he felt Rogue's hand rubbing his cock slow motion and Rufus grinding his own hardness against the swell of that cute ass, the stage was much hotter than it should be. Rufus drew his hand back and stared at glistening saliva before dipping a hand down to knead Sting's ass, sliding his fingersinside the tight passage.

Rogue was apparently not as patient. He pulled the little blonde against his chest and rubbed his needy organ between the other Slayer's spread legs. Rufus eyed his old friends, slipping his fingers out of Sting's body to take Rogue into his hand instead. Shadow Slayer responded with a hiss.

"I think you are ready now." Rufus whipered, guiding the Rogue's cock to the Sting's ebtrance. Slowly, Shadow Slayer began to slip inside while hissing in pleasure at the tight slick fit.

Sting gasped as the Rogue's large member began the fill him up. His nails dug into ropes ties him as he felt his entrance being stretched apart more and more.

"Shi...Shit...like you have to be this big..." Sting moaned through air.

Exchanging a quick look with Rogue, Rufus positioned himself over Rogue's back.

Sting watched with amaze even though the huge appendage inside him. As Rogue licked hardness and started to suck, he felt himself got wetten. Slayer moaned with pure pleasure as Rogue started to move through him. He closed his eyes and let himself to feelings.

When Rogue started to move again, Sting barely breathe. Exchanging a quick look with Rogue, and finding the same lust mirrored in his eyes, Rufus slowly shifted inside hot mouth. He moaned purposedly for Slayers.

Sting was even more aroused from the look of Rufus's face. He started to roll his hips on Slayer's length.

It was...

"Ah.." Sting felt his lungs constrict, choking him. "Gh.. hnnng.."

Rogue's hardness pressed hard against his prostate, roused enough that a bare brush sent sparkles of pleasure up and down his arms and legs, and now it was sparkling-

"Oh! Ah.. hnn.."

Fucking-.. it felt fucking _awesome._

His nails scratched his own wrists and from the pain he turned even more. He cry out, just as he thought this is too much, Rogue pulled him to himself and started to bounce him.

Sting now couldn't see, it was all blury to him. He felt himself coming closer then ever be.

Howewer when he see Rufus left Rogue's hot mouth and came beside him, he was little scared to admit.. that how he can take two of them.

"Sh.. Relax.." Rogue said, giving other slayer a kiss. Making Sting taste Rufus...

Rufus nibbled his ear, "You can take it. After all you are a Dragon."

Sting glared to him but eventually his body relaxed and accepted the double penetration. At first, the motions were off, and both mage's risked to slip out, but then a rhythm was established, soon enough both were vigorously pounding inside the tight walls, whilst Sting hugged Rogue tightly, completely overhelmed.

It was too _hard_ for him... Too _fast_ too _hot_-**_too good_****...**

Everything buzzed into a buzzed, heated pleasure, bodies blurring together, nothing more than heat and gasps and yells and demands for more, and pleasure so strong they could barely stand its waves. The world exploded in white stickiness with all three screaming each other's name pleasurably while semen coated their bodies.

It was all over in few minutes. Sting found himself laying on stage while Rogue playing with his hair. and with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"I told you, you can take it." Blonde mage panted.

Sting rolled his eyes and snuggled to Rogue for comfort. Just as they realized, fangirl screams erupted. Last thing Sting saw while hugging closer to Rogue was Fairy Tail mages shocked face and a little kiss Rufus gave to him.

It was little hard on.

**O.O**

Is there anyone liked it? Well review! There is very few stories about them anyway, a little " yea " is good for me! Hoped you liked even though it looks small its tools hardcore time to finish it! And hope you all happy in the end!

Ps.. Scorpi-chin... How was it? Is it good enough for you? *puppy eyes*


End file.
